<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Who Future (Series Two) by Dread_Books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876296">Doctor Who Future (Series Two)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread_Books/pseuds/Dread_Books'>Dread_Books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Future [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread_Books/pseuds/Dread_Books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey<br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Future [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720732</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time Split : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the Tardis materialising sounded over the waves crashing down on the beach below.</p><p>Inside the blue box, the Doctor was checking readings.</p><p>"Earth, again," the Doctor mumbled to himself. "I feel like it's almost always Earth."</p><p>"That's because it is almost always Earth," Stacy remarked as she walked into the console room. "I heard the ship land."</p><p>"I did too," Daniel walked in behind her. "Did I hear Earth."</p><p>"You did," the Doctor answered. "Shall we go out and have a look?"</p><p>"Sure," Stacy smiled as she walked over to the door.</p><p>As she opened it she was blinded by rays of light from the golden sun in the sky.</p><p>The Tardis had landed in some form of old abandoned structure, by a beautiful beach.</p><p>"Wow!" The Doctor gasped as he stood out and admired the view. "Seems I've finally brought us to a nice place."</p><p>"Is it opposites day," Daniel remarked as he stood outside the Tardis and looked at the light blue sea.</p><p>"Opposites day is paradox," the Doctor frowned and begun to explain as Daniel rolled his eyes. "If its opposites day than its opposite from opposites day so it's not-"</p><p>"Where are all the people?" Stacy interrupted as the Doctor observed the view once more.</p><p>"I don't know," the Doctor began to climb out of the old structure. He jumped down onto the sand.</p><p>Stacy and Daniel exchanged nervous glances before they too, jumped out onto the sand.</p><p>The Doctor saw a tatty newspaper buried under the sand so he ran over to it and checked the date as his two companions caught up with him.</p><p>"23rd of May 2020," the Doctor read.</p><p>"That's reasonably close to the present day," Stacy took the newspaper out of the Doctors hand.</p><p>"Nevermind that," Daniel scratched his chin. "Look at the headline."</p><p>"Disappearances and Deaths at Spit Beach," the Doctor read the headline. "That's in Cornwall."</p><p>"Is that name meant to mean something," Daniel asked.</p><p>"That's the reason nobody is here," Stacy looked around her. "Because of the Disappearances and Deaths."</p><p>"Well I'm sure it's nothing," the Doctor began to walk along the edge of the sea. "Just rumours, things being taken out of context. Why dont we just stay on the beach and enjoy ourselves."</p><p>They had now reached the edge of the beach next to a cliff.</p><p>"I'm not sure about this Doctor," Daniel shook his head.</p><p>"Why not?" The Doctor laughed. "Everything is fine."</p><p>Bang!</p><p>The side of the cliff exploded, throwing the Doctor into the sand.</p><p>Stacy and Daniel protected their eyes from the brightness of the flame as the Doctor stood up.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Stacy yelled.</p><p>A hole was blown into the side of the cliff. It blended in with the beach and just looked like a cave.</p><p>Water dripped down from the overhanging rock in the cave as the Doctor ran through it, brushing sand off his coat.</p><p>"Doctor!" Daniel yelled as he took Stacy's hand and they ran through the hole after him.</p><p>When they were through they saw him climbing halfway up the cliff after a man.</p><p>"He must have blown the cliff up," Stacy pointed at the man the Doctor was chasing.</p><p>The man Stacy was pointing to could not climb any higher so he moved to the left.</p><p>The Doctor saw what he was doing and tried to cut him off.</p><p>The bomber jumped off into the sea and swam back to the beach.</p><p>Daniel dropped Stacy's hand as he ran back through the cave.</p><p>"Doctor!" Stacy yelled up at him as he jumped off and landed in the sand.</p><p>He jumped up immediately and ran through the cave.</p><p>On the other side, Daniel was pinning the bomber to the ground as best he could but the bomber threw him off and began to run along the beach.</p><p>The Doctor ran after him as Stacy went to check on Daniel.</p><p>The bomber started to climb over some stones on the other side of the beach when the Doctor caught up to him.</p><p>"Stop!" The Doctor yelled. "I'm warning you!"</p><p>The man continued to climb so the Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the bombers hand.</p><p>"Eh?" The bomber was confused. His hand was stuck to a rock he was trying to climb over.</p><p>"Right!" The Doctor began to climb up to the bomber. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Let me go!" The bomber yelled at him.</p><p>"How about a name?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Irrelevant," the bomber gave up trying to get his hand off the wall.</p><p>"Nobody's name is irrelevant," the Doctor frowned at him.</p><p>"My name is Harley," the bomber gave up. "Just please let me go."</p><p>"I cant do that until you tell me why you blew up a hole in that cliff," the Doctor sighed.</p><p>"I cant tell you or he-" Harley broke off.</p><p>"So you were working on someones orders," the Doctor bit his lip. "Who?"</p><p>"I cant say or they'll kill me," Harley seemed desperate. "I must remain loyal."</p><p>"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me who you are working for and why you blew a hole in that cliff."</p><p>Stacy and Daniel had now caught up and climbed up to them.</p><p>"What's going on?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"He made me experiment how powerful the bomb was," Harley looked as if he was about to cry.</p><p>"Who made you do it?" the Doctor asked.</p><p>"Goldbeard," Harley murmured.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Harley gasped as his hand detached from the wall and he fell to the floor.</p><p>"He's been shot," Daniel bent down to examine Harley's body.</p><p>"From where?" Stacy looked around.</p><p>The Doctor put his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot. I made him speak and he died for it. I even kept him still for an easy target. I might as well have executed him."</p><p>"There," Stacy pointed to a nearby cliff.</p><p>A gunman was visible, pointing a sniper in there direction.</p><p>"The gun is still pointed at us," Daniel observed.</p><p>"Oh dear," the Doctor murmured.</p><p>Bang!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time Split : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who made you do it?" the Doctor asked.</p><p>"Goldbeard," Harley murmured.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Harley gasped as his hand detached from the wall and he fell to the floor.</p><p>"He's been shot," Daniel bent down to examine Harley's body.</p><p>"From where?" Stacy looked around.</p><p>The Doctor put his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot. I made him speak and he died for it. I even kept him still for an easy target. I might as well have executed him."</p><p>"There," Stacy pointed to a nearby cliff.</p><p>A gunman was visible, pointing a sniper in there direction.</p><p>"The gun is still pointed at us," Daniel observed.</p><p>"Oh dear," the Doctor murmured.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>It missed.</p><p>"Scatter," Stacy yelled as they all moved in different directions.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>The Doctor leaped out of the way of the bullet that soared past him.</p><p>Daniel ran all the way across the beach to the hole Harley had blown up. He crouched down and hid wondering where Stacy had gone.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Stacy jumped as she peeked over the rocks she was hiding behind.</p><p>She saw where Daniel was and tried to get his attention.</p><p>The Doctor hid behind the ruins that the Tardis was parked in.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Another shot went into the ground, metres away from the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor saw Daniel peeking out of the hole, he saw the Doctor and mouthed.</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"Stay there," the Doctor mouthed back.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Daniel tucked his head back in as a shot was fired at him.</p><p>The shot damaged the cliff and the overhang of the hole collapsed and cracked, falling on Daniel.</p><p>Watching it fall, Stacy felt sick.</p><p>While she was distracted, the gunman got a clear shot.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>It missed only by a few centimetres as Stacy fell onto the sand.</p><p>The sniper gave up and began to pack his gun away.</p><p>The Doctor peeked around the ruins and saw the gunman packing away.</p><p>He took advantage of the moment and went the direction opposite of Stacy.</p><p>Over the rocks an on to a different part of the beach.</p><p>Stacy also realised the gunman was leaving and ran across the beach to Daniel.</p><p>The began pushing rocks to one side looking for him.</p><p>"Daniel!" She cried.</p><p>He emerged from underneath the rubble and hugged her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked her gasping for breath.</p><p>"Your asking me," she said in disbelief.</p><p>Daniel leant forward and kissed her. "Where's the Doctor?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," Stacy looked back. "Let's see if we can find him."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Look," a Cornish accent sounded around the cold, wet walls of the ship as it sailed towards the beach. "One of the men is heading towards the other side."</p><p>"I say we'll be there within 10 minutes sir," another voice said.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"If that man is going over to that side, knowing what's over there, he must be very brave," the voice spoke once more.</p><p>"Or very foolish," the man replied.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor clambered over several more rocks before jumping onto some more sand.</p><p>He could've sworn he heard the creaking of wood nearby but it was just his imagination.</p><p>He bent over and picked up a rock before throwing it full force against the ground.</p><p>It chipped slightly at the sides and didn't crack at all.</p><p>He thought for a moment before continuing onwards down the beach.</p><p>Little did he know he was now being followed and the sound of wood that he had heard was a ship stopping against the rocks.</p><p>An invisible ship.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy and Daniel were running across the beach searching for the Doctor.</p><p>They couldn't find him so they sat in the sand, wondering what to do.</p><p>"Where could he be?" Daniel continued to scan the beach with his eyes.</p><p>"I don't know," Stacy did the same as Daniel. "Last time I saw him was when we were being fired at."</p><p>"That Harley bloke," Daniel thought to himself. "He said he was working for a guy named Goldbeard."</p><p>"It sounds like a pirates name," Stacy remarked.</p><p>"It very well could be," Daniel lowered his head in his hands. "We are in Cornwall. Even me, a guy from another planet knows about the Cornish pirate stereotypes."</p><p>"But it's nearly modern day, if not that, technically the future. How many pirates do you see around modern day Cornwall?"</p><p>"I don't visit regularly," Daniel then saw something out the corner of his eye. "What's that?"</p><p>Stacy screamed as a green blob emerged from the sand and leaped onto to Daniel.</p><p>Daniel was thrown against the sand as the blob covered his face and his nose.</p><p>He couldn't breath.</p><p>He was went stiff with shock.</p><p>Everything went black.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor was nearly at the other end of the beach.</p><p>The rock he was walking over was so brittle, it crumbled when he stood on it.</p><p>He went to pick some up but every time he went to pick up a rock it simply crumbled in his hand.</p><p>A sparkling electric noise was faintly heard nearby.</p><p>All of a sudden, a giant crack swarming with electricity opened in the air in front of him.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is," the Doctor murmured to himself. "A controlled Time Split."</p><p>"You!" A pirate emerged from behind him and smiled, showing three golden teeth.</p><p>The Doctor moved round to look at him. "You don't know anyone called Goldbeard by any chance do you?"</p><p>"Know him," the pirate snarled. "I am him. And it's time for me to collect my daily treasure."</p><p>"Daily treasure?" The Doctor was confused.</p><p>"Yeah," Goldbeard smiled as he saw the open Time Split. "Every day, a new treasure come out of that. Weapons, riches, the lot. All for us!"</p><p>"But a Time Split this stable," the Doctor bit his lip. "Has to be controlled. The only people I know that can control a time split are the Time Lords."</p><p>"Whatever," Goldbeard was losing his patience.</p><p>"Hold on," the Doctor began to notice the pirates. "This is Cornwall 2020. There aren't pirates around anymore. You must have come through the gap too."</p><p>"Indeed," Goldbeard turned to his fellow pirates that had now joined him and whispered something to them.</p><p>"If people are coming through than absolutely anything can come through, from any time, from any place," the Doctor gasped. "This could possibly be the most dangerous place on Earth right now."</p><p>"Enough of your rubbish," Goldbeard turned around, holding a ray gun.</p><p>"One of your treasures I presume," the Doctor noticed the weapon.</p><p>"Yes," Goldbeard sadistically smiled. "And I'm about to kill you with it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time Split : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">"If people are coming through than absolutely anything can come through, from any time, from any place," the Doctor gasped. "This could possibly be the most dangerous place on Earth right now."</p><p>"Enough of your rubbish," Goldbeard turned around, holding a ray gun.</p><p>"One of your treasures I presume," the Doctor noticed the weapon.</p><p>"Yes," Goldbeard sadistically smiled. "And I'm about to kill you with it."</p><p>"No you're not," the Doctor pulled out his sonic and deactivated the weapon.</p><p>"Sorcery!" Goldbeard exclaimed.</p><p>"Whatever you think!" The Doctor smiled but that smile quickly faded when the gap began to grow. "Somethings coming through!"</p><p>A large circular object flew through the split a landed in the sand in front of them.</p><p>The Split got smaller and smaller until it disappeared.</p><p>"What's that?!" Goldbeard asked.</p><p>"Let's see shall we," the Doctor moved down the brittle rocks to investigate.</p><p>"You shall stay where you are!" Goldbeard yelled. "Or I'll kill you."</p><p>"With what?" The Doctor asked. "I wouldnt waste another gun if I were you. Well, if I were you I wouldnt use guns."</p><p>"Shut up!" Goldbeard yelled with fury.</p><p>"Oh dear!" The Doctor read the reading on his screwdriver. "This is a miniature Atomic Bomb. Set to detonate in an hour."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel woke up, his ears ringing. He could taste blood.</p><p>"Sorry," he heard Stacy's voice. "I had to hit you in the face a few times."</p><p>"Dont apologise," he groaned. "Whatever you did got that thing off me, what even was it?"</p><p>"I dont know," Stacy left Daniel's side and examined the blob. "Nothing from Cornwall 2020."</p><p>"Then how did it get here," Daniel was confused as he slowly got up and examined it.</p><p>"Through a Time Split," the Doctor emerged from around the corner and joined them.</p><p>"Doctor!" Stacy was relieved.</p><p>"A Time Split?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"A controlled Time Split," the Doctor added. "A crack in the 4th dimension of reality. Really dangerous."</p><p>"How is it dangerous?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"Anything from any time and any place can come through," the Doctor continued to explain. "I think that's where your, blob came through."</p><p>"Anything," Daniel's jaw dropped painfully as the Doctor began to scan the blob.</p><p>"Anything!" The Doctor was shocked by his readings. "This is an early mutation from the planet Skaro, one of the first forms of a Dalek."</p><p>"A Daylek?" Stacy was confused.</p><p>"Dalek," the Doctor corrected her. "One of the most dangerous creatures in the known universe, if not that the most dangerous."</p><p>"I just beat the most dangerous creature in the universe to death with a rock," Stacy gasped.</p><p>"You also bashed my face a little bit," Daniel wiped blood from his cheek.</p><p>"Sorry again," Stacy smiled at him.</p><p>"Anyway," the Doctor turned around. "I found Goldbeard and he's been getting futuristic tech from the Time Split."</p><p>"Right," Daniel was struggling to follow.</p><p>"When you say tech, I assume you mean weapons," Stacy bit her lip as they started walking over to the other side of the beach.</p><p>"As far as I have seen they have an invisibility device for their ship and a few blasters," the Doctor thought to himself. "When I reached this side of the beach, I knew something was wrong because the density of the rocks decreases as you go across the beach."</p><p>"We all know what that means," Daniel remarked.</p><p>They approached the band of pirates surrounding the bomb.</p><p>"Are those, pirates," Stacy asked.</p><p>"Yes," the Doctor answered.</p><p>"What's that they're surrounding?" Daniel saw the circular object.</p><p>"An Atomic Bomb."</p><p>"What!" Stacy's face was full of worry.</p><p>"Its set to detonate in around 45 minutes," the Doctor added.</p><p>"Oh my god," Daniel was worried.</p><p>Stacy then smiled all of a sudden.</p><p>"Why are you so happy?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"I'm a bomb expert," Stacy clapped her hands. "Its one of my main jobs."</p><p>"Brilliant," the Doctor could tell how vociferous Stacy was about defusing bombs so he just let her be exited as Daniel was a little creeped out.</p><p>"You like bombs," Daniel frowned.</p><p>"Its not that," Stacy rolled her eyes. "I just like the adrenaline and the circuitry."</p><p>"Have you ever worked with atomic bombs before?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Only in simulations," Stacy shrugged.</p><p>"Did you beat the simulations?" The Doctor continued to question.</p><p>"I wasnt head of the bomb squad for no reason," Stacy said as the pirates turned around.</p><p>"It is decided," Goldbeard smiled with malevolence. "You are coming onto our ship with us."</p><p>"I dont think so," the Doctor tried to avoid Goldbeards piercing gaze.</p><p>"We do," Goldbeard pulled out another futuristic gun.</p><p>"You really want to play this game again," the Doctor reached into his pocket for his sonic but this time, Goldbeard didn't give him the chance.</p><p>Zap!</p><p>"Doctor," Stacy yelled as he dropped to the floor.</p><p>Zap!</p><p>Zap!</p><p>* * *</p><p>The waves crashed against the shore in the dark of night.</p><p>The milky moonlight shone in the Doctors eyes as he came to.</p><p>He was alone, Stacy and Daniel were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The waves started to crash down more violently as he turned and saw fire behind him.</p><p>The glow of torches.</p><p>The pirates observing what was about to happen.</p><p>He suddenly noticed that he was strapped down onto the beach.</p><p>"Wheres Stacy and Daniel!?" The Doctor yelled but the cheers of the pirates drowned his voice out.</p><p>He noticed something was moving in the water in front of him, but what?</p><p>"What is that?" He yelled with fear as the pirates began to answer him.</p><p>"The Gods! The Gods! The Gods! The Gods!" They chanted.</p><p>"Gods?" The Doctor was confused.</p><p>Something began to rise out of the water, a colossal monster.</p><p>It screeched as the Doctor could seem to breathe. It was sucking all of the air out of him.</p><p>He gasped and began to sweat.</p><p>Why couldn't he breathe?</p><p>What was that monster?</p><p>Thunder clapped in the sky and faint lightning illuminated the beach.</p><p>The monster advanced on the defenceless Doctor.</p><p>There was nothing he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Time Split : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something began to rise out of the water, a colossal monster.</p><p>It screeched as the Doctor could seem to breathe. It was sucking all of the air out of him.</p><p>He gasped and began to sweat.</p><p>Why couldn't he breathe?</p><p>What was that monster?</p><p>Thunder clapped in the sky and faint lightning illuminated the beach.</p><p>The monster advanced on the defenceless Doctor.</p><p>There was nothing he could do.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Aaah," Stacy fell out of the mini boat they had escaped on as it mounted the beach.</p><p>Daniel laughed as he got her to her feet. "Alright there?"</p><p>"Shut up," Stacy rolled her eyes.</p><p>They climbed over the rocks in the cover of night and soon Stacy spotted the bomb.</p><p>"Isn't that a bit small for an Atomic bomb," Daniel asked.</p><p>"I'm assuming size varies throughout time," Stacy shrugged as she bent down to examine it. "I hope that the wiring doesnt."</p><p>The Time Split then opened violent, zapping strong lightning that exploded rocks nearby. The debris of the rocks showered over them.</p><p>"The prophecy," Stacy and Daniel heard a whisper that sent shivers down their spine. "The Feud. It will tear the universe apart, destroying everything. The time traveller will fall at his darkest hour, nobody left to stand by him. He will die alone."</p><p>The voice from the time split only got louder.</p><p>"The Feud is almighty, the Feud cannot be stopped, the Feud is inevitable."</p><p>The Time Split closed.</p><p>Stacy and Daniel looked at each other.</p><p>"What the hell was that," Stacy finally got her words out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Zap!</p><p>The monster roared and screeched as blasts were fired at it.</p><p>The Time Split had reformed near the monster and strong blasts of light, flew through destroying the monster.</p><p>Water fell across the beach as the monster collapsed into the water.</p><p>Some of the pirates roared with fury as others whimpered with fear.</p><p>The Doctor then realised the blasts from the split had destroyed his handcuffs.</p><p>He got to his feet and saw a canoe at the bottom of the beach. He ran to it with a swarm of pirates chasing after him.</p><p>The canoe gently thrusted him out into the sea as he made his way back down the Cornish coast to Spit beach.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"What did it mean a Feud?" Stacy panicked.</p><p>"That doesnt matter at the moment we need to defuse the bomb," Daniel exclaimed.</p><p>"It does matter," Stacy yelled. "Whwn they said time traveller, they meant the Doctor. They also said nobody would be left to stand by him."</p><p>"Then there wrong," Daniel shrugged. "I'd rather die than leave the Doctors side."</p><p>"Alright," Stacy looked back down at the bomb and examined it.</p><p>She popped open a hatch on the front of the bomb and started examining the circuitry.</p><p>"I need a bomb kit really," Stacy said.</p><p>"There's bound to one on the Tardis," Daniel suggested.</p><p>"There is!" The Doctor came round the corner.</p><p>"You really need to stop doing that!" Stacy yelled. "Good to see you though."</p><p>"How did you escape?" The Doctor asked. "Oh wait, the escapology course."</p><p>"Yep," Stacy smiled.</p><p>"Did I miss anything while I was gone," the Doctor wondered.</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"No," Stacy interrupted as she shot Daniel a dirty look.</p><p>"Good," the Doctor turned and walked back up the the ruins. "I'll get the bomb kit."</p><p>"Okay," Stacy bent down and continued to check the circuitry.</p><p>"Why did you lie?" Daniel spat.</p><p>"Surely you've read fiction books," Stacy looked up at him. "The person who the prophecy is about, cannot know otherwise the prophecy will change."</p><p>"Isnt that a good thing?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"It could be," Stacy sighed. "Its unpredictable. The prophecy could improve or exacerbate. It's not worth the risk."</p><p>"Surely it's better if he knows," Daniel thought to himself.</p><p>"No," Stacy shook her head. "It really isnt."</p><p>"Fine," Daniel agreed as the Doctor returned with equipment.</p><p>"Is this fine," the Doctor handed Stacy the dusty bag if equipment.</p><p>"Yes," she smirked as she went through the familiar devices. "Why do you have all this stuff on your ship if you dont use it."</p><p>"I do use it," the Doctor smiled as she extracted the necessary equipment from the bag. "Just very occasionally."</p><p>"Look," Daniel had noticed a light at sea getting bigger and brighter. "What is that?"</p><p>"Trouble," the Doctor pulled out binoculars and stared through them. "The pirate ship."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Load the cannons," a furious Goldbeard ran around the deck. "Add the explosives Harley was testing onto the cannonballs. They will die for killing our god."</p><p>The pirates lifted the cannonballs into the cannons, explosives attached.</p><p>"Fire!" Goldbeard roared. "Destroy them! Kill them! In the name of our god!"</p><p>Pirates lit the cannons specially so that the bombs wouldn't blow up when they fired.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Bang!</p><p>"Oh dear!" The Doctor saw the flaming cannonballs in the night, like stars that had fallen out of the sky. "Those are explosive."</p><p>"Even if we defuse the bomb, those will blow it up anyway," Stacy yelled.</p><p>"There's only one thing we can do," the Doctor bit his lip. "We must go to Gallifrey."</p><p>"What!" Daniel was confused. "No offence but Gallifrey was destroyed years ago."</p><p>"The Time Split is being controlled by the Time Lords in the past," the Doctor explained. "We must go back to Gallifrey and use there Time Split technology to send the Atomic Bomb back."</p><p>"Why cant we just make sure none of this ever happens," Daniel asked.</p><p>"Paradox," the Doctor said simply. "Come on those cannonballs are getting closer and closer."</p><p>They ran back up to the ruin and stood in the Tardis. The Doctor stood in the ruins and took one last look at the beach.</p><p>"I will stop this," the Doctor muttered under his breath.</p><p>"I hope you will," he heard a voice and saw a cloaked individual stood behind him. "But now you better run, RUN DOCTOR! RUN!"</p><p>"Who-?" the Doctor stuttered.</p><p>"RUN!"</p><p>The Doctor closed the door of his ship and started to lift the console up.</p><p>Turbulence like they had never felt before hit them as the Doctor lifted the Tardis off.</p><p>"What's happening?!" Daniel yelled over the loud sound of the engine</p><p>"We're going to Galifrey!" The Doctor yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Turn Off the Light : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow!" The Doctor was in the darkness.</p><p>He could see nothing, just darkness.</p><p>Then a light above him began to flicker on and off.</p><p>"Hello," he called out.</p><p>No reply.</p><p>"Anybody!"</p><p>Still no reply.</p><p>He got to his feet on the cobbled floor.</p><p>He felt a cold breeze on his face.</p><p>"Where am I?" He muttered to himself.</p><p>The flickering light illuminated an open door to his left.</p><p>He then realised that he was outside.</p><p>Confusing questions bounced around his mind, the light above him was floating in mid air.</p><p>Then he realised.</p><p>It was the moon.</p><p>He frowned as he slowly made his way towards the open door.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Daniel!" Stacy yelled clinging onto the console for dear life. "Doctor!"</p><p>"Hes gone!" Daniel yelled back. "He disappeared right in front of me."</p><p>"What?" Stacy edged her way around the console to look at Daniel who was clinging to a chair.</p><p>The Tardis was rocking left and right, but then.</p><p>They screamed as the console exploded knocking Stacy back onto the chairs Daniel was on.</p><p>Daniel caught her as a bright light came from the entrance doors.</p><p>Straight through the window the light shone on the charred Tardis console.</p><p>The turbulance had now stopped.</p><p>Daniel and Stacy stood up and slowly edged towards the door.</p><p>They were still moving.</p><p>Daniel turned to Stacy. "Should we open the door."</p><p>"No," Stacy bit her lip. "We shouldn't, but we will. We have to."</p><p>Daniel wrapped his hand around the cold, steel handle and pulled.</p><p>Outside was a tunnel of light. A bright tunnel of light.</p><p>The Tardis was soaring through it.</p><p>"Where's the Time Vortex," Stacy asked.</p><p>"I have no idea," Daniel gulped as he shut the door.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor walked through the door into a corridor.</p><p>Blood stained the walls and the lights in here flickered too. He quickly turned around as the door swung to close.</p><p>He tried to stop it but he was too slow.</p><p>He was locked in.</p><p>Then the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor and a figure was visible at the end.</p><p>"Hey!" The Doctor yelled and waved.</p><p>The man didn't notice him as he ran past. The Doctor chased after him.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>A flash of light soared past him, following the man that had run past.</p><p>The Doctor hesitantly continued racing into the unknown.</p><p>It looked like the man had stopped and the light had stopped too.</p><p>The Doctor also came to a halt as he saw the man, floating inches from the ground, arms stretched out.</p><p>The light was consuming him, in his eyes, in his mouth.</p><p>The man screamed.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>He disintegrated and his dust fell to the floor.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out his sonic and started to scan the dust.</p><p>"Cause Of Death?" The Doctor tried to read the readings when...</p><p>Beep! Beep! Beep!</p><p>The heart monitor machine on the sonic began to kick in.</p><p>"Its telling me that that dust is alive," the Doctor checked his readings again. "How can dust be alive?"</p><p>He then heard a loud crash from behind him.</p><p>Biting his lip, he forced himself to investigate. Sonic first he turned back down the corridor towards the door.</p><p>"Hello!" He heard Daniel's voice call out.</p><p>"Dan!" The Doctor yelled back as he down back to the door.</p><p>"Doctor!" Daniel started hammering against the door.</p><p>"Give up it wont budge," the Doctor said from the other side.</p><p>"Where are we?" Stacy joined Daniel by the door. "And what that light in the sky."</p><p>"I think it's the moon," the Doctor spoke slowly as if to numb the pain of the statement.</p><p>"But why is it flickering?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"I dont know," the Doctor was extremely worried. "This place is messed up. I've just seen a man disintegrated in front of me but apparently his dust is alive, I dont know what the hell is going on."</p><p>"Doctor," Stacy thought back to the Tardis. "We didn't come here through the Time Vortex. He came through a different way, a white, bright tunnel of light."</p><p>"Sounds like you're writing yourself a poem there," Daniel chuckled.</p><p>"Dont laugh," the Doctor snapped. "This is more dangerous than any adventure we've been in. The mining facility, the Demon Drop, Sontar. We knew what was happening then. We're in the unknown right now. We dont know where we are, we dont know how we got here, we dont know why we're here or how we're here. And that makes this infinitely more deadly."</p><p>Daniel gulped. "We should try and find another way in."</p><p>"Okay," the Doctor turned back around and stared into the Darkness. "I will go explore some more."</p><p>"Be careful," Stacy smiled at the door.</p><p>"I will be," the Doctor's footsteps got quieter.</p><p>Stacy sighed. "He's so honest with us, he tells us how it is."</p><p>"I know," Daniel replied.</p><p>"Why cant we be honest with him?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"Because he would think it's weird," it  was Daniel's turn to sigh. "If he knew we were a couple, he might send us home. Like he was going to do in the whole Sontar ordeal."</p><p>"That was different," Stacy put her head in her hands. "He was protecting us then."</p><p>"Look," Daniel hugged her. "I want to tell him just as much as you do, but I think we should wait a little longer."</p><p>"Okay," Stacy rolled her eyes. "Fine."</p><p>Bam!</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor was halfway back down the corridor when he heard Stacy scream.</p><p>Something had happened and he needed to get out.</p><p>Think fast!</p><p>That's what he told himself.</p><p>He ran back down the corridor.</p><p>He couldn't use his sonic on the door because the door was wood.</p><p>He then looked at the wall.</p><p>Boom!</p><p>Daniel ducked as the wall cracked and fell apart, launching rocks around the place.</p><p>"The light," Daniel gasped stood over Stacy's collapsed body. "It flashed and she just dropped dead."</p><p>"Move back," the Doctor grabbed Daniel by the collar and dragged him back away from Stacy.</p><p>"Why?!"</p><p>Stacy lifted off, floating inches from the ground, arms stretched out.</p><p>Light formed around her body. The light was consuming her, in her eyes, in her mouth.</p><p>Stacy screamed.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>She disintegrated and her dust fell to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Turn Off the Light : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The light," Daniel gasped stood over Stacy's collapsed body. "It flashed and she just dropped dead."</p><p>"Move back," the Doctor grabbed Daniel by the collar and dragged him back away from Stacy.</p><p>"Why?!"</p><p>Stacy lifted off, floating inches from the ground, arms stretched out.</p><p>Light formed around her body. The light was consuming her, in her eyes, in her mouth.</p><p>Stacy screamed.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>She disintegrated and her dust fell to the floor.</p><p>Daniel's jaw dropped in despair as the Doctor let go of his collar and scanned the dust with his sonic.</p><p>The heart monitor machine began to bleep again.</p><p>"She isnt alive," the Doctor yelled away he threw his sonic on the floor.</p><p>A tear fell from Daniel's eye as the Doctor turned and walked back into the building.</p><p>"Doctor!" Daniel yelled trying to stop him but he disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>Daniel knelt beside the dust of his partner, grief stricken.</p><p>The wall that had been blown up by the Doctors sonic, was reforming.</p><p>They were separated once more.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor didnt take any notice as he walked past the other pile of dust and went further down the corridor than he had been before.</p><p>He reached a different door on the other side, this one opened gently as he approached.</p><p>Inside was a larger room, full of dirt and mud. This door also slammed shut behind him as he entered.</p><p>"Fantastic," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "You'd think I learnt from that mistake."</p><p>He slowly walked through the mud and raised his sonic.</p><p>He scanned the mud and read the readings.</p><p>"Nothing," he kicked the dirt in frustration. "The only signal I've got from anything is the heartbeat from the dust and that's impossible."</p><p>Something out the corner of his eye alerted him. A stone hand in the dirt.</p><p>He walked over and examined the hand. "Interesting."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel walked around the building in the dark and tried to see if there was a way in.</p><p>There wasn't.</p><p>As he went around to check again, he saw a light in the dark.</p><p>A door leading into some abandoned barnhouse.</p><p>One of the windows on the top floor of the other house was open.</p><p>If he could find something in the barn to lift him up to the window, perhaps he could reunite with the Doctor.</p><p>He climbed over a pile of rubbish in the barnhouse and knocked over a bottle of Petrolida.</p><p>Petrolida is a stronger corrosive than Petroleum and Daniel didnt notice what he had knocked over.</p><p>It poured over the rubbish and smoke began to rise.</p><p>Still oblivious he continued to rummage through the rubbish.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor pulled the stone hand out of the dirt and soniced it.</p><p>"Finally some readings," he exclaimed. "Some strong force was inside this hand a while ago."</p><p>He took some more thinking time and his face lit up with realisation.</p><p>"Souls!" He exclaimed. "A soul was trapped in this stone form but the stone could no longer handle the power of the soul. The soul then tries to find a new home, a human body but the human body cant handle it either. The human body disintegrates. But where do the humans souls go?"</p><p>A soul then emerged from the dirt</p><p>"Ah," the Doctor backed away from it. "And what were the other souls originally. What form do you belong to?"</p><p>The soul ignored him and advanced.</p><p>"Okay," the Doctor pointed his sonic back at the wall and blew it up. "Not talkative that's fine."</p><p>He backed away into the corridor and started opening the cupboards on his left.</p><p>"Just let me," the Doctor opened a cupboard and a broom fell out. "Ah ha!"</p><p>He picked it up and raised the broom.</p><p>"Dont come near me," the Doctor threatened. "I've got this extremely dangerous weapon."</p><p>He waved the broom about but the soul ignored and inhabited him.</p><p>He fell to the floor, dead.</p><p>The light absorbed him as he screamed and stretched his arms out, lifted off the floor and disintegrated.</p><p>His dust dropped to the floor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel entered a different area of the barnhouse.</p><p>So far he had found nothing to aid him back to the house.</p><p>He tripped and then a huge cabinet collapsed on top of him.</p><p>Trapped and alone, he tried to lift the cabinet up but he was unsuccessful.</p><p>It was now when he noticed the fire smoking and building behind him.</p><p>"I'm trapped," he struggled as he began to cough. "Someone! Doctor! Help!"</p><p>Nobody was there to help him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>All the Doctor could see was a bright light.</p><p>"Hello?" He was confused.</p><p>"Doctor!" He heard Stacy's voice.</p><p>"Ah Stacy," the Doctor was relieved. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Not really," Stacy sighed. "I dont know what's going on."</p><p>"Well I have the general idea," the Doctor started to explain. "The white light that attacked you was a soul."</p><p>"Who's soul," Stacy asked.</p><p>"I dont know yet," the Doctor continued. "These souls don't have the power to live in their bodies any more so they are looking for new bodies. Our bodies. They kick our souls out of our bodies and try to take our bodies but our bodies cant handle there power either so our bodies disintegrate."</p><p>"My body is disintegrated," Stacy asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid so," the Doctor answered. "And mine is too."</p><p>"Have you still not discovered where we are and how we got here," Stacy continued to question.</p><p>"Not a clue," the Doctor admitted. "I dont even know what this place is, some sort of dimensional plane?"</p><p>"I dont know but I really dont like this," Stacy sighed again.</p><p>"Me neither," the Doctor replied. "I'd be surprised if anybody liked this place."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The smoke viciously choked Daniel as he gasped for the slightest bit of oxygen.</p><p>"Help!" He rasped as the fire spread off the wall.</p><p>The cabinet he was trapped under had now caught fire.</p><p>It continued to spread up the cabinet to meet him.</p><p>He coughed and coughed.</p><p>It felt like he was coughing the life out of himself.</p><p>He was seconds away from death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Turn Off the Light : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smoke viciously choked Daniel as he gasped for the slightest bit of oxygen.</p><p>"Help!" He rasped as the fire spread off the wall.</p><p>The cabinet he was trapped under had now caught fire.</p><p>It continued to spread up the cabinet to meet him.</p><p>He coughed and coughed.</p><p>It felt like he was coughing the life out of himself.</p><p>He was seconds away from death.</p><p>Boom!</p><p>The wall behind him exploded and a woman emerged from behind.</p><p>"Dont ask questions," she ran over to him, picked up a bar from the floor and used it to lift the cabinet up. "Shuffle!"</p><p>Daniel shuffled out from underneath. "Thank you! What's your name."</p><p>"Maya," she spoke as Daniel turned to leave through the exploded wall. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"Back where you came from," Daniel answered. "Its not like we can go back through the fire."</p><p>"Its just as dangerous going back that way then it is going through the fire this way," Maya coughed as she entered the first part of the fiery barnhouse.</p><p>"What back there is as dangerous as fire?" Daniel asked her.</p><p>"Did I say as dangerous?" Maya snapped. "What's back there is more dangerous."</p><p>"What is back there?" Daniel followed her into the first part of the barnhouse.</p><p>"I was part of a group of eight," Maya explained. "I'm the last one because of those things."</p><p>"What things?" Daniel leaped out of the way as the ceiling gave way on both sides, the way back to the second part of the barnhouse was blocked but so was the entrance. "Now look!"</p><p>"Take my hand!" Maya coughed.</p><p>"We have nowhere to go," Daniel rasped. "We're trapped."</p><p>"Not quite," Maya looked around and used her other hand to shield her eyes from the light of the fire. "There is always a way out, have faith!"</p><p>"Why should I trust you?" Daniel looked at the hand she had offered him.</p><p>"Because I just saved your life," she exclaimed.</p><p>"Fair enough," Daniel took her hand.</p><p>"Good," Maya yelled as she dragged him through the room. "Now on 3, we charge at that wall."</p><p>"What!?" Daniel yelled. "Are you mad?"</p><p>"Must be," she smiled. "But you trust me, you said it."</p><p>"The wall wont just give way," Daniel was panicking.</p><p>"Calm down," Maya reassured him. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Evidently not!" Daniel was freaking out.</p><p>"1," Maya yelled. "2, 3."</p><p>They both charged at the wall and crashed straight through it, exposing a stash of Petrolida.</p><p>Daniel could see the house again and was reminded he couldn't get in.</p><p>"This should hold them off," Maya grabbed large bottles of the Petrolida and threw them into the fire.</p><p>"There gonna explode!" Daniel yelled.</p><p>"Run and take cover!" Maya and Daniel ran full speed away from the barnhouse and leaped away as it exploded, shooting debris over the house.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Daniel asked Maya.</p><p>"Fine," Maya shrugged as she got to her feet. "I just hope we delayed them a little longer."</p><p>"Delayed what?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"My ship, my crew got a distress signal from them," Maya began to explain. "We didnt know where it was coming from, it seemed to come from all around us. Next minute our ship was in this tunnel of bright light and we ended up in a place similar to this. They were searching for bodies, strong enough to hold their souls. Our bodies weren't strong enough so all 7 of my crew were atomised. I barely escaped."</p><p>"One of my friends was atomised too," Daniel bit his lip.</p><p>"Dont panic," Maya gasped.</p><p>"My friend was atomised, of course I panicked."</p><p>"No," Maya was looking behind him. "One of them is right there."</p><p>Daniel slowly turned around to see what he was up against.</p><p>He gasped. "A weeping angel."</p><p>"You know of them?" Maya asked.</p><p>"A bit," Daniel tried to recall what he had read about them. "Dont look away, dont even blink!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know that," Maya would have rolled her eyes if an angel wasnt in front of her.</p><p>"Dont look directly in their eyes," Daniel recited the lines from the book. "An image of an angel can become an angel, except from that book I read. Anti-angel paper, very clever."</p><p>Maya screamed as Daniel heard a snap from behind him.</p><p>The Angel's had got her while her back was turned Daniel saw another angel stood in the flaming barnhouse.</p><p>He ran full speed around the back of the house, keeping his eyes on as many Angel's as he could.</p><p>Around the back was scaffolding.</p><p>"Brilliant," he exclaimed as the moon in the sky flickered darker. "Not so brilliant."</p><p>Angel's advanced from around the other side of the house.</p><p>Between flickers of the moon, they had just enough time to move and advance on Daniel.</p><p>He climbed the scaffolding with Angel's climbing up fast behind him.</p><p>He slowly reached the top and smashed the window open, climbing in.</p><p>Of course, Angel's followed him in as he ran through.</p><p>"Doctor!" He yelled. "Its Weeping Angel's."</p><p>As the Doctor had already been atomised, there was no reply.</p><p>He was calling out, to nobody.</p><p>A bathroom door was open, he leaped inside and locked the door.</p><p>Angel's started to pound on the door as he looked at the toilet.</p><p>"Oh my god!" He observed the colossal size of the toilet as he climbed in. "I hope the pipes are as big as this is, otherwise I'm getting crushed."</p><p>He pulled the handle and flushed himself away down the toilet.</p><p>Angel's had jumped and were falling down the pipes with him.</p><p>They turned more horizontal then vertical as Daniel continued to slide down further and further.</p><p>As the Angel's were much heavier than him, they had started to advance.</p><p>"A little further," he thought to himself.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a hand grip his back and voices filled his head.</p><p>"Turn off the light!" The Angel's were telepathically communicating.</p><p>The lights in the pipes flickered off as the Angel's further behind pointed at them.</p><p>Just before the lights went out he saw cracks form in the Angel that had grabbed him.</p><p>Light escaped through these gaps until the Angel exploded, releasing its soul.</p><p>The lights went out as Daniel's soul was kicked out of his body.</p><p>The Angel attempted to inhabit Daniel's body but it couldn't handle the power.</p><p>His body turned to dust.</p><p>Daniel's body was gone too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Turn Off the Light : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel's started to pound on the door as he looked at the toilet.</p><p>"Oh my god!" He observed the colossal size of the toilet as he climbed in. "I hope the pipes are as big as this is, otherwise I'm getting crushed."</p><p>He pulled the handle and flushed himself away down the toilet.</p><p>Angel's had jumped and were falling down the pipes with him.</p><p>They turned more horizontal then vertical as Daniel continued to slide down further and further.</p><p>As the Angel's were much heavier than him, they had started to advance.</p><p>"A little further," he thought to himself.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a hand grip his back and voices filled his head.</p><p>"Turn off the light!" The Angel's were telepathically communicating.</p><p>The lights in the pipes flickered off as the Angel's further behind pointed at them.</p><p>Just before the lights went out he saw cracks form in the Angel that had grabbed him.</p><p>Light escaped through these gaps until the Angel exploded, releasing its soul.</p><p>The lights went out as Daniel's soul was kicked out of his body.</p><p>The Angel attempted to inhabit Daniel's body but it couldn't handle the power.</p><p>His body turned to dust.</p><p>Daniel's body was gone too.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Hello?" Daniel was now in the soul plane.</p><p>"Daniel!" Stacy cried.</p><p>"Oh I'm so relieved to hear your voice," Daniel would have sighed with relief if he had a body. "Doctor?"</p><p>"Yep," the Doctor answered.</p><p>"Its Weeping Angel's," Daniel explained. "I met this girl called Maya, she saved me from being burned alive in this barnhouse place. She said that there was another place just like the house area where her and a few colleagues of hers were taken. The Angel's were still intact then and they hunted and killed all of her colleagues. She escaped and found me in the barnhouse. We then escaped but unfortunately it wasnt long until an Angel killed her when her back was turned. An angel then blew up while I was escaping and yeah."</p><p>"You ended up here," the Doctor finished Daniel's explanation. "I think I finally have all the pieces of the puzzle."</p><p>"Really?" Stacy did her best to understand.</p><p>"The Angel's were imprisoned by the Time Lords," the Doctor explained.</p><p>"Your species," Daniel confirmed.</p><p>"Those places must have been 2 different areas of their prison," the Doctor continued. "But how did we end up there. Hold on, I'm going to get you two into my imagination plane."</p><p>"Your what?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"You two are going to feel the urge to sleep," the Doctor spoke. "Accept it and sleep."</p><p>"Sleep?" Daniel was now confused.</p><p>"Whoa!" Stacy exclaimed. "I see what you mean. All of a sudden, I'm drowsy."</p><p>"Fall asleep," the Doctor focused as Stacy fell asleep.</p><p>"I feel it too," Daniel's voice quieted as they all woke up in a small, beautiful garden.</p><p>The orange sky illuminated the flowers on the grass beneath their feet.</p><p>"I'm in my body," Stacy smirked. "You told me my body had disintegrated."</p><p>"It has," the Doctor looked around him and so did Daniel.</p><p>"Where are we?" Daniel tried to make sense of the situation.</p><p>"My childhood back garden," the Doctor thought to himself. "Sorry, I've been thinking about Gallifrey a lot since I saw the Master that time and then the Time Split. Usually the first place I think of is the Tardis but, I guess this place was first to my mind today."</p><p>"What is going on Doctor?" Stacy bit her lip. "And cut to the chase, I've had enough of this nonsense."</p><p>"My imagination plane," the Doctor sighed. "None of this is real, I've just connected our minds so we can see each other as we talk."</p><p>"Right," Daniel frowned.</p><p>"But everything that happens in here, is real. If you trip and graise your knee or something, it will affect your soul."</p><p>"So if we die, we die," Stacy stated with worry.</p><p>"Yeah," the Doctor sighed. "We need to figure out a way to get out of this soul plane."</p><p>"We would be just as bad as the Angel's," Daniel exclaimed. "Wouldnt we."</p><p>"We aren't being imprisoned," Stacy made a point.</p><p>"We would have to kick people's souls from their bodies," Daniel made a better point. "That's not fair."</p><p>"I have this thing," the Doctor explained. "A Time Lord trick."</p><p>"What?" Stacy hesitantly asked.</p><p>"Only members of the High, High Council were taught it," the Doctor continued.</p><p>"Just explain," Daniel was losing patience like Stacy.</p><p>"I can reverse time by short periods," the Doctor sighed. "I can only ever use this ability once a millenia."</p><p>"It seems like our only option right now," Daniel smiled. "I'm just happy there is an option."</p><p>"Argh!" Stacy clutched her head in pain as the Doctor and Daniel saw her begin to fade away.</p><p>"Somebodies kicked her out of my imagination plane," the Doctor was shocked. "But who would have a stronger soul then mine."</p><p>"The Angel's?" Daniel suggested.</p><p>"No," the Doctor frowned. "They use brute force, kicking someone out of an imagination plane like that takes skill and precision."</p><p>"Perhaps someone on Maya's mission," Daniel put in another suggestion.</p><p>"No!" The Doctor put on a face of anger. "A Time Lord did that, and Maya didnt regenerate."</p><p>"Doctor!" Stacy's voice could just be heard from the Doctor's imagination plane. "I can feel your imagination plane's drowsy influence again, I'm coming back."</p><p>"But that's not me," the Doctor gasped. "Stacy! That's someone else!"</p><p>"Doctor!" Daniel yelled. "What's happening?"</p><p>"A Time Lords here too," the Doctor exclaimed. "In this soul plane but who else has been atomised by the Angel's?"</p><p>The Doctor gasped as it hit him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Then the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor and a figure was visible at the end.</p><p>"Hey!" The Doctor yelled and waved.</p><p>The man didn't notice him as he ran past. The Doctor chased after him.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>A flash of light soared past him, following the man that had run past.</p><p>The Doctor hesitantly continued racing into the unknown.</p><p>It looked like the man had stopped and the light had stopped too.</p><p>The Doctor also came to a halt as he saw the man, floating inches from the ground, arms stretched out.</p><p>The light was consuming him, in his eyes, in his mouth.</p><p>The man screamed.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>He disintegrated and his dust fell to the floor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"I knew the man seemed familiar," the Doctor gasped. "But I didnt make the connection."</p><p>"What connection?" Daniel asked.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy looked around her and adjusted to her surroundings.</p><p>It was night and she was stood in front of a strange circular structure.</p><p>The Time Vortex swirled around inside.</p><p>A figure stood in front of the structure tapping his leg.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>"Welcome Stacy," the figure familiar to her turned around. "Dont worry, no Ice Warriors this time."</p><p>The Master's sadistic face glowed in the light of the Time Vortex.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>"Now tell me Stacy!" He laughed. "How do you want to die."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Turn Off the Light : Episode Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacy looked around her and adjusted to her surroundings.</p><p>It was night and she was stood in front of a strange circular structure.</p><p>The Time Vortex swirled around inside.</p><p>A figure stood in front of the structure tapping his leg.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>"Welcome Stacy," the figure familiar to her turned around. "Dont worry, no Ice Warriors this time."</p><p>The Master's sadistic face glowed in the light of the Time Vortex.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>"Now tell me Stacy!" He laughed. "How do you want to die."</p><p>"Agalon!" Stacy exclaimed. "I mean Master."</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah," the Master rolled his eyes."I'm back. Now tell me, how do you want to die."</p><p>"I dont want to die thank you very much," Stacy snapped. "Why are you here."</p><p>"I'm not here by choice," the Master sighed. "The Time Lords picked me up on Station 514, by the way the boot hitting me in the head really hurt."</p><p>"It was meant to," Stacy said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Oh," the Master chuckled. "I like you. Anyway, after they picked me up they imprisoned me."</p><p>"Here?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"No!" The Master yelled. "On Gallifrey. I escaped and caused them trouble so they put me here instead and I have to say I'm glad they put me here. I'm having so much fun."</p><p>"Ugh," Stacy was disgusted.</p><p>"Now if you dont tell me how you want to die, I'll just pick for you," the Master sadistically smiled.</p><p>"No you wont," the Doctor began to fade into the Master's imagination plane.</p><p>"Oh here comes the party pooper," the Master looked at the Doctor like dirt. "Come to ruin my fun."</p><p>"Your fun kills people," the Doctor shrugged.</p><p>"I didnt expect you to leave me behind on that Space Station Doctor," the Master smiled. "That's the smartest thing you've done in years."</p><p>"I knew the Time Lords would get you," the Doctor walked over to Stacy. "Its not like I left you for dead."</p><p>"But it is!" The Master yelled. "You couldn't have known the Time Lords could travel in time ahead of their destruction. You gambled with my life."</p><p>"Whatever," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Point is you survived."</p><p>"Indeed," the Master calmed down and looked back into the Time Vortex.</p><p>"I thought you would've picked this place," the Doctor looked around him. "It is awful what they did to you."</p><p>"Still constant," the Master tapped again. "The noise."</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap.</p><p>"I know," the Doctor sighed. "Your insanity."</p><p>"Hold on," the Master laughed. "You're all in my imagination plane. What happens if I..."</p><p>The Master closed his eyes and focused as the whole surrounding changed.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel were levitating above a lava pool as the Master stood on a nearby mountain.</p><p>"Hey!" Daniel joked. "Not COOL."</p><p>"Haha, you're not cool you're hot, we get it," Stacy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Ha," Daniel gasped. "You just called me hot."</p><p>"Doctor!" The Master yelled at them. "Its amazing what the imagination can do isnt it."</p><p>"You know what's also amazing," the Doctor yelled back. "What the High Council can do."</p><p>Everything shone with a bright light as the Doctor, Stacy and Daniel reversed the past couple of hours.</p><p>"No!" The Master yelled. "You cant!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Ah!" Daniel woke up with his face on the floor of the console room.</p><p>"Welcome back," the Doctor clapped his hands together.</p><p>"I'm assuming that trick of yours worked then," Stacy got to her feet.</p><p>"Yep," the Doctor ran around the console.</p><p>"That's the guy you met on your first adventure right," Daniel confirmed with Stacy.</p><p>"Yeah," she nodded. "What are we gonna do about him Doctor?"</p><p>"Nothing," the Doctor flipped a few switches.</p><p>"What do you mean nothing!" Stacy exclaimed. "He's dangerous!"<br/>"He's also stuck, well..." The Doctor checked the time on a screen of the Tardis console. "In around 2 minutes he will be."</p><p>"What!" Daniel was confused.</p><p>"We went back in time," Stacy said slowly, still working it out. "But that means."</p><p>Zap!</p><p>With a flash of bright light the Doctor disappeared.</p><p>"He's gone," Daniel chuckled with disbelief. "Its like deja vu."</p><p>Bang!</p><p>The whole Tardis interior shook violently as Stacy clinged onto the console for dear life.</p><p>"Here we go again," Daniel yelled as they left the Time Vortex and soared down the tunnel of light towards the Doctor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Ow!" The Doctor was in the darkness.</p><p>He could see nothing, just darkness.</p><p>Then a light above him began to flicker on and off.</p><p>He got to his feet on the cobbled floor.</p><p>He felt a cold breeze on his face.</p><p>"I hate this place more and more as I look at it." he muttered to himself.</p><p>The flickering light illuminated an open door to his left.</p><p>He remembered that he was outside, and that he shouldn't go through the door.</p><p>He needed to wait for the Tardis.</p><p>Then the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor, out the door and a figure was visible at the end.</p><p>The Master ran past screaming followed by a soul.</p><p>"Good acting," the Doctor shrugged as he heard the Master disintegrate. "I'll give him that."</p><p>He waited 30 mins for the Tardis and nothing came.</p><p>"It should be here!" The Doctor gritted his teeth and decided that there was no point waiting any longer.</p><p>Just as he was about to leave, a woman ran around the corner and yelled.</p><p>"Who are you?!" Maya yelled.</p><p>"You must be Maya right," the Doctor gasped in surprise.</p><p>"How the hell do you know that?" She frowned with disbelief.</p><p>"Doesnt matter," the Doctor sighed. "If your here, that means the Angel's with be here too."</p><p>Sure enough, two or three Angel's started making there way out of the shadows.</p><p>"Quickly," the Doctor took her hand. "This way."</p><p>They ran through the door which slammed shut behind them.</p><p>It wouldnt hold the Angel's off for long but they could at least get as far away as possible.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy and Daniel had been travelling down the light corridor 2 minutes before they arrived at their destination.</p><p>The Tardis came to a halt and orange light shone through the windows of the Tardis doors.</p><p>They both looked at each other, confused before they stood out of the Tardis.</p><p>They stood out into a spacious room with a large table in the centre.</p><p>"Greetings," a woman wearning ambitious robes and a weird metal structure on her back walked towards them.</p><p>Several other people wearing the same clothes were sat around the table, glaring at an orb.</p><p>"Time Lords!" Daniel gasped as he looked around. Then he looked at the orb. "Hey, that's the Doctor! And Maya!"</p><p>"We've been observing them," the woman broke her smile. "I'm Nersha and this is the high council and we have serious concerns about the future of this universe."</p><p>"What has that got to do with us?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Nersha said simply. "Unfortunately, I cant say the same thing about the Doctor."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Turn Off the Light : Episode Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel are back with new adventures, new enemies, more action and new plots to destroy the universe.</p><p>They continue to travel in the Doctors blue box through the entirety of time and space but after a few adventures a new crisis reveals itself.</p><p>Will it destroy the universe or will the Doctor be able to overcome his feud?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - Time Split<br/>Story Two - Turn Off The Light<br/>Story Three - Geological Evolution<br/>Story Four - The Forest That Never Was<br/>Story Five - Task's Of Gallifrey <br/>Story Six - F.E.U.D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Greetings," a woman wearning ambitious robes and a weird metal structure on her back walked towards them.</p><p>Several other people wearing the same clothes were sat around the table, glaring at an orb.</p><p>"Time Lords!" Daniel gasped as he looked around. Then he looked at the orb. "Hey, that's the Doctor! And Maya!"</p><p>"We've been observing them," the woman broke her smile. "I'm Nersha and this is the high council and we have serious concerns about the future of this universe."</p><p>"What has that got to do with us?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"Nothing," Nersha said simply. "Unfortunately, I cant say the same thing about the Doctor."</p><p>"What's the Doctor done?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Nothing yet," Nersha sat down at her spot on the table. "But we need him to do something for us."</p><p>"Right," Daniel slowly nodded. "What?  So you dont want him to do something but you do want him to do something."</p><p>"Okay, okay," Nersha sighed. "Let me explain. Something is after the Doctor. Someone and if that someone catches up to him, it will be the end of the universe."</p><p>"So what do you want him to do," Stacy asked.</p><p>"Just a few," Nersha paused. "Favors for us."</p><p>"I see," Daniel figured it out. "He does some stuff for you."</p><p>"Then we with help him with his," she paused again. "Feud."</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"Shut up!" Stacy interrupted Daniel. "That word, feud. The person in the Time Split said it too."</p><p>Nersha looked at her fellow Time Lords around the table. All of them looked somewhat worried.</p><p>"It was you," Daniel have them all a look of disgust. "You controlled that Time Split, you threw the weapons out to the pirates. You even put the pirates there!"</p><p>"Not just that," Stacy gasped. "You threw an Atomic Bomb through it."</p><p>"You know the Doctor is a war hero on this planet," Nersha spoke through gritted teeth. "He is hard to contact, we needed to get his attention!"</p><p>"Call him!" Stacy suggested.</p><p>"Never picks up."</p><p>"Send a message to his Tardis," Daniel threw in another suggestion.</p><p>"He doesnt even look at it."</p><p>"So the only way you can come up with to get his attention is to put an Atomic Bomb on his favorite planet," Stacy laughed.</p><p>"No," Nersha sighed. "This was the best way. We could've done a lot worse."</p><p>Daniel sighed. "Why did you put him in the prison for Weeping Angel's?"</p><p>"We didnt," Nersha pushed some controls on her space on the table and the orb expanded, showing a clearer picture. "The Transmat failed and when the Doctor used that trick we were given another chance. We managed to get you two and his Tardis here but him, we failed."</p><p>"Why was he transmatted out separately?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"We wanted to speak to him before we spoke to you," Nersha waved her hands. "Enough questions! Let's get him out."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor and Maya ran through the corridors of the house, past the dust of the Master and into the room of exploded Weeping Angel's.</p><p>The slammed the door shut.</p><p>"Damn," the Doctor checked his pockets.</p><p>"What?!" Maya leant her back against the door.</p><p>"I must have dropped my sonic," the Doctor cursed.</p><p>"What?!" Maya repeated.</p><p>"My sonic screwdriver," the Doctor bit his lip. "It couldn't have closed the door anyway it's just when my instinct kicked in to reach for it, it wasn't there."</p><p>"Where could it be then?" Maya wondered.</p><p>"Theres only one place it could be," the Doctor put his hands on his head. "Out in the corridor."</p><p>"Too bad," Maya sighed.</p><p>"I have to get it," the Doctor went to go out of the door but Maya was still leant against it.</p><p>"No you dont," Maya said simply. "Too many people have died today. I'm not letting you die too."</p><p>"I wont die!" The Doctor yelled. "I'm a Time Lord."</p><p>"I dont care what you are," she retorted. "You aren't leaving here."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the Doctor sighed.</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>Extremely quickly, the Doctor put 2 fingers on her temple. The fingers glowed as she gasped and fell to the floor.</p><p>"I will get you out alive," he looked down at her. "I promise."</p><p>He opened the door and to no surprise Angel's were coming down the corridor.</p><p>The lights at the side of the corridor flickered as he saw his familiar organic green screwdriver on the floor a few metres ahead of him.</p><p>Angel's were getting closer by the minute and he had to get the screwdriver fast.</p><p>Finally, he had reached it so he slowly walked backwards, keeping an eye on the Angel's.</p><p>He slammed the door shut and soon they were pounding on it.</p><p>The speed of pounding increased as more Angel's joined in the hunt.</p><p>"Turn off the light," the Doctor felt something grasp his back as he heard those words. "Turn."</p><p>The light continued to flicker.</p><p>"Off."</p><p>It dimmed.</p><p>"The."</p><p>The Doctors eyes were filled with light.</p><p>"Light!"</p><p>Soon everything was distant. Quiet.</p><p>The Doctor squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.</p><p>He was going down the tunnel of bright light. He knew what Stacy and Daniel had meant.</p><p>"This is a Time Lord transmat beam," he laughed. "Of course, the only difference is that it can transmat you through time."</p><p>Then, ridiculously, he thought he heard the call of a seagull.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>Where was it he was going. And why?</p><p>Bam!</p><p>He crashed onto sand.</p><p>"Not another bloody beach!" The Doctor stood up and turned to see a man run towards him.</p><p>The man looked extremely distressed as he collapsed onto the floor.</p><p>The Doctor bent down to examine him. No pulse.</p><p>A single burn mark was on the centre of his shirt. Somebody or something had clearly shot this man. But why?</p><p>The Doctor looked around. "Not Cornwall this time."</p><p>He was on an expansive beach with a stream running straight through it into the sea.</p><p>Several large rock pools stretched out across the beach and that wasn't what confused the Doctor.</p><p>What confused him was that the rock was purple.</p><p>There was purple rock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>